Off to College
by Tallyon
Summary: Everyone is human and are going to College. Jacob and Edward are roommates, Alice is having a shoe funeral, and why are Jacob and Emmett kissing?... BxE, AxJ, RxEm, Jacobx? R&R please! Rated T for mild language.
1. ugly carpet and sharp turns

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me! The story is going to start out a little slowly but hang on with me because this is going to get pretty interesting! Everyone is human and are going to college! I'll try to update regularly but only if I get reviews! No reviews make me unhappy and when I'm not happy, no one is! Mwahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie had an unfortunate run-in with some angry chipmunks and a can of pepper spray so I'm going to take her place... O.K., maybe not, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**BPOV**

I Stepped out of Charlie's Police Cruiser and waited for him to pop the trunk. I heard a click and then lifted the trunk of his car, revealing four, bulging suitcases containing all of my personal belongings. I have been dreading this day all of my life. Being away from my parents was fine but every new school was a disaster waiting to happen. I've never stuck out of the crowd and intended it to stay that way, being in a college with hundreds of thousands of people. The problem was the huge, unfamiliar school building and thousands of new ways to be publicly humiliated in front of a lot more people.

"Are you excited Bells?" Charlie asked sullenly. Charlie was just as excited as I was when it came to college. He really wanted me go but now he doesn't know how he's going to find food.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"I'm extremely proud of you kiddo, not everyone gets to go to college, especially not a wonderful college like the University of Washington."

"Thanks Dad, I'm just nervous is all."

We walked up to my dorm room and Charlie helped me set up the answering machine and security system that he insisted I had. About an hour later, after putting all my things away, Charlie left, leaving me alone, waiting for my mystery room-mate to arrive. Thirty minutes later the door crashed open.

"Dammit! Jasper, help me with my things!" a tiny voice yelled. My head darted to the door to see who it was.

"Alice? ALICE!" I shouted, totally in shock. How did she manage to get us in the same dorm room? Alice and I had been best friends since the fifth grade. I had totally forgotten that she was going to the same college as me.

"Bella! It's amazing what money can get you isn't it?" Of course she had bribed someone; my luck is _way_ too bad for this to happen naturally.

"Here, let me help you." I offered.

"Thanks! Jasper made up some lame excuse of pulling his back out or something." I smiled and lifted one of her ten suitcases.

"Sheesh Alice! No wonder he hurt himself! These things way a ton! And how many things did you need to bring with you?!"

"They aren't _that_ heavy, wimp! And in case you haven't realized, I live here now and I need all of my stuff!" We got all of her things put away and flopped down on the couch. Alice eventually got up to investigate the rest of the dorm, I trailed behind her.

"Yuck! This place needs some _serious _remodeling. Look at this, pink and red carpet?! How tacky!"

"I think it has charm and with a little help it'll look great! What do you expect? This place probably hasn't been remodeled since the 1980's."

"Bella, you are such the optimist! This place needs to be stripped. This weekend we need to take a field trip to a hardware store."

"Whatever you say Alice." I sighed in defeat.

We finished our investigation and decided to go check out the campus. We found all of tomorrow's classes and Alice and I are in the first class together.

"So, who's this Jasper guy?" I asked as we tried to find the cafeteria.

"Oh! I totally forgot to introduce you. I met him this summer and we're kinda dating."

"That's great Alice! You'll have to point him out to me. Is he cute?"

"He's gorgeous Bella! You have to meet him- cafeteria, to your right!" I turned right slamming into something hard. I fell backwards but was caught by someone. I steadied myself and looked up. He was gorgeous. He chuckled and seemed to be amused by my Klutziness. I was taken off guard by his beautiful green eyes and crooked smile. I shook my head bringing myself back into reality.

"I'm so sorry! I was paying any attention!" I apologized.

"It's fine." He laughed.

"Edward! Over here!" Someone yelled from across the room. I looked over his shoulder to see who it was and saw a very large guy with dark curly brown hair standing at a table.

He smiled at me and turned to go join his friend. I stood there for a few seconds looking like an idiot until I was pulled out of my trance by Alice's low whistle.

"He's cute, Bella." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." I stuttered over my words.

"Oooh! Bella has a crush!" Alice giggled before going to sit over at an open table. I gave one last look before joining Alice.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make them longer, or I might just make a whole bunch of relatively short chapters and update more frequently, whatever you prefer. Please review and tell me if you like it… or hate it, I won't cry, I promise! If you guys don't like it, tell me so I don't spend a lot of time on a bad story. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell me. I'll probably get the next chapter in tonight because it will just be in Edwards point of view so stay tunned!**

**-Ali**


	2. The Giant sleeping mound

**A/N: O.K! Here it is, Edwards's point of view and for those of you concerned, I survived through cleaning my room! Anyways, this chapter will probably be just as short as the last but don't worry; it will get exciting very soon! The chapter might also be a little Dejavuish (Yay! I made a new word!)Because some things that happened to Bella also happened to Edward. There's going to be a BIG surprise in this chapter so be on the lookout!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't O.K.?! I don't own the twilight series O.K?! There I said it… And no! I did not make the angry chipmunks attack Stephenie Meyer and I have never in my life owned a can of pepper spray! **

**EPOV**

I opened the door to my new dorm room and set down my three suitcases. I didn't have much to pack, clothes in one suitcase, books in another, and of course there was a suitcase for my billions of CDs. I walked around, finding the refrigerator, washer/dryer, and the T.V. I went into the bedroom and stripped the musty sheets off of the lumpy mattress and threw my bags on the bed causing it to let out a loud screech. I was startled by a loud moan from the other side of the room. My head shot to what I thought to be the vacant bed. I had my hopes up that I would get the room to myself.

"What the hell?" A loud voice groaned.

"Hello, nice to meet you too." I grumbled.

"Sure, whatever." He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch and looked around.

The dorm was old but had some charm to it and with some help it could be a nice place. The light blue ceiling tiles had a large brown glop on them and the gold paint on the walls was cracked and peeling. There was a very large mirror as a wall separating the bedroom from the living room. There was gold carpet with blue specs and a large stereo in the corner of the room. I studied every corner of the room and engraved it my memory to spare time. About two ours of boredom, I decide it was time for sleepy-head to wake up. I walked into the mauve bedroom-tacky with pink and red carpet- and walked up to the bed. I decided I was going to have a little fun.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up and get ready for school!" I said in a frilly voice.

"Five more minutes, mom" He replied

"No! Get up now! You've been sleeping for hours!" I said loudly in my normal voice, trying to keep a straight face.

"What th- Oh my God! What are you doing in here!?"

"I live here sweetie" I said, finally bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, uhhh… Hey." He said trying to recover his dignity.

"Are you conscious?" He nodded. "I'm Edward Mason, nice to meet you roomie" I said sarcastically.

"Jacob Black." He introduced.

"Well then Jacob, now that you are awake, I'm going to go look around campus. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, but can you wake me up when you get back?"

"You're going to sleep, _again_?"

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, I need my beauty sleep" He said as he shot a fierce scowl in my direction. I rolled my eyes and walked into the hall. I checked my cell-phone and I had a message from Emmett. Emmett has been my best friend since second grade. I selected his message:

_Hey, meet me in the cafeteria at 2:00p.m.Iif you can find it, you have to make a sharp right turn in the main hall. See ya._

I managed to find the main hall and made a right turn. Like an idiot, I stood in the doorway of the cafeteria, completely shocked at the size of the room. I couldn't see Emmett anywhere in the deep sea of people, swarming frantically. I was just about to move when something soft ran into me. I turned and reflexively stuck out my arms and caught a falling, shocked, girl. She steadied herself and stood there for a moment, totally dazed. I didn't notice it at first. But the girl was beautiful. She had beautiful brown eyes that were so deep it was as if I could see her whole past in them. She had a cute heart-shaped face and pale skin that was almost translucent. She apparently snapped out of her trance a few seconds before I did and apologized.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention" I grinned and chuckled as she stumbled over her words.

"Its fine" I said like an idiot.

"Edward! Over here!" I heard Emmett boom from across the room. He was waving his arms like a lunatic. What's new?

I smiled at the girl and then turned to join him. I got to the table and immediately realized what had just happened. Beautiful, intelligent looking girl, why didn't I introduce myself?! I looked back but she wasn't there anymore.

"Looks like you got a secret admirer." Emmett said.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because that girl over there keeps looking at you." I looked over to where he was pointing and saw the girl looking over at our table. She blushed and quickly turned away.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again, but like I said, the next chapters will hopefully be getting longer. Please review! Luckily for you I'm home sick with a cold so I hope to at least get the next chapter finished today. **

**-Ali**


	3. Caution! Wet floor!

**A/N: Ugh! I hate colds! I'm going to write this chapter in Alice's point of view, you'll see why. ******** I have a whole bunch of homework to catch up on so I might not have the next chapter finished by tomorrow but I'll try! **

**-Ali**

**Disclaimer: I have a good explanation as to why I said that I owned Twilight so please don't sue. You see, I got assaulted by a rabid badger that was hiding under my bed and because of all of the stress, my appendix burst and while I was under the anesthetics, I may have said that I owned twilight but it was all the badger's fault so sue him, not me! ******

**APOV **(Alice)

It was so warm under the blankets and I was so content in my sleepy state that I really didn't want to worry about what time it was. I thought I was at home until I finally decided to open my eyes. I was shocked when I remembered I was at college, then I looked at my alarm clock.

"Crap!" I whispered. It was 8:40! Class started at 9:00 and I must have forgotten to set the alarm clock. I looked over at Bella who was tangled in a heap of sheets. I walked over to her and whispered.

"Bella, we're late! You need to wake up."

"Just let me finish my asparagus." She replied groggily. I remembered from sleepovers that we had had that Bella talked in her sleep. I remembered when I used to have full blown conversations with her, it was so funny!

"No Bella, you already ate all of your zucchini, you've had enough vegetables!"

"But I only have one more bite left!" She complained

"Why haven't you eaten any of your sweet potatoes, do you have something against orange vegetables?

"I just don't want to offend the oopma loompas." She retorted. This was funny but we were really late. Someone was going to have to take a shower tonight if we were going to make it to class on time.

I shook Bella's shoulder firmly. "Bella! It's time to wake up!

We're really late!" I yelled in her ear. She jumped up in shock, her forehead running into my jaw causing me to bite my tongue.

"Oooow!" I shrieked. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?!"

"We hath thithteen minutes to get to cass" (we have fifteen minutes to get to class) I said with my tongue stuck out, trying to hold back the tears. I blinked a few times and got a glass of water. Bella was already up, frantically running around gathering her things for the shower.

"I can't believe we overslept! We can't be late for the first day, what would our teachers think?!"

"The would think we were tired and that we forgot to set our alarm clock" I said, pulling my jeans up to my waist. We got out of the door with three minutes to get to our class. We were running through the halls when Bella saw something and slid backwards on the recently mopped floors. She stumbled back and fell on top of me. I went crashing onto the ground, getting soaked from the water on the ground. Bella was still squishing me. I heard a voice and footsteps coming towards us. My eye hurt like there was something in it when I realized it was Bella's elbow! Suddenly, Bella's weight was lifted off of me. Thanks the Heavens! I could breath! Bella wasn't big or anything, I was just so small!

"Oh God! You're bleeding!" A mans voice asked. "Are you O.K.?!"

Bella giggled. "Yeah I'm fine…maybe." Bella was out of it. I opened my eyes and saw her in a frantic boy's arms.

"Are you O.k.? I didn't see you." I stood in shock taking in all that just happened. Yeah, we were definitely going to be late. I remembered my eye hurt.

"Do you know where the nurse is here? Should we call and ambulance for her?" I asked him.

"The nurse is upstairs but there is an elevator down the hall" We walked to the nurse and he told me what happened. I was still wet, this was one of my favorite outfits, it was a long black shirt with big colorful polka dots on it with my favorite jeans. We finally got to the nurse when I realized that this was the guy that Bella ran into in the cafeteria yesterday. He must be a bad luck charm! I hadn't paid attention to what he looked like yesterday and forgot to breathe when I looked into his beautiful green eyes. No wonder Bella has a crush on him, he's hot! I was pulled out of my train of thought by the nurse who was rushing around and getting ice. There was blood on a rag that the boy was holding against Bella's head and I was standing there doing nothing when the nurse pushed an icepack into my hand. I was confused at first but then put it on my eye. I was probably going to have a black eye, great!

Eventually, Bella woke up. The boy was sitting ant the edge of the cot when she woke up and having your crush staring at you after you just embarrassed yourself completely in front of him wasn't doing anything for her consciousness. Bella had to stay at the nurses office for the first hour just in case she didn't pass out again or start to bleed. The boy followed me out of the nurses offices turning around once more with worry in his eyes.

"I hope she feels better, she took quite a fall, and on top of you no less! How's your eye?' He asked. I took the ice pack off of my eye to shake his hand.

"It's better. I'm Alice."

He took my hand. "Edward." He clarified. "What's your friend's name?"

"That's Bella, she falls down a lot so this isn't new to me."

He laughed at that. "I've noticed that about her."

"Well, I have Mr. Dwyre for my first class, how 'bout you?" I asked.

"Dr. Greene."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe I'll swing by your room tonight and check on your friend, just to make sure she's O.K.?"

"That would be great! I have to go somewhere tonight, I'm sure she'll be happy to finally meet her hero." I said jokingly. "My room is 405"

"O.K., see you around then." He smiled and then turned the opposite direction to go to his class. Bella made a nice catch… actually Edward caught her, twice, but still.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short chapter again, I'm supposed to be asleep now and my mom's going to catch me… I'll update soon!**

**-Ali**


	4. Author's note, So Sorry

**I want to first apologize for this annoying author's note and I'll make it short and sweet. Second, I am SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update and I have no excuses other than my short attention span. I really need ideas for my future chapters so I write stuff that you guys want to read. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write faster. I'm going to try to get in two good chapters today so stick with me! In the very near future there is going to be an innocent little college party that is going to take umm, an interesting turn! R&R please!**

**Lots'a luv,**

**Ali**


	5. May the Shoes Rest in Peace

**A/N: Hey guys! MY goal of two chapters tonight wasn't reached but I did get a long one done! R&R people! Reasonable and valid flames are welcomed!**

**BPOV**

After my first class was over, the Nazi nurse finally let me go. I was disappointed that I had to miss my first class of college, but at the same time, I was also content hiding out in the nurse's office to avoid being embarrassed again.

Alice was surprisingly waiting for me outside of the door. She filled me in on ALL of the lovely details about my fall and the poor guy who had to carry me to the nurse's office. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and could only imagine how red my face was. Then Alice's expression changed and her voice got all high pitch and gossipy.

"He said he was going to come to our room later and see how you're doing which is good because I'm going on a date with Jasper. He's cute, Bella, and I think he liiikes you." She said with an impish smile on her tiny little face.

"And what makes you so sure of that? He probably just feels sorry for me."

Alice gave me a disbelieving look, "Because, Bella, I just do! And you're just being your pessimistic little self. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking down the hall. I walked, slowly just to be safe, into our next class. Alice and I took a seat in the back and examined the room. This was probably going to be one of my favorite classes; Old English literature. Alice couldn't stand Shakespeare or anything older than she was. She thought it was boring and used too many weird words but she was totally wrong. The room was oddly shaped; one wall was rounded with rustic colors and old fashion paintings from the Renaissance times with artifacts and book covers glued onto it. The other was angular with contemporary paintings and furniture and primary colors like blue, red, and yellow. The ceilings were odd too; the old fashion side had an old, wood paneled ceiling with little holes in it and the contemporary side had a peeked ceiling with a swirly design on it. The thing that stood out the most in the classroom was the teacher. She was big, to put it at the least, and she was wearing a bright blue blouse and a purple with blue polka dotted skirt. She had sandy blonde hair and muted wrinkles; she looked to be in her mid fifties. She had big yellow and orange rimmed glasses half way down her nose and on her desk was a beautiful blue vase with a sunflower in it, a picture of two boys who looked to be in their thirties, and a stuffed monkey. I laughed internally at this odd site, I had a feeling I would like this teacher.

Alice followed my stare towards the teacher and giggled, "I really like this room! She must have good taste despite that unusual ensemble she's wearing," She giggled and snapped her head toward the door. I groaned inwardly when I saw who it was. Edward, according to Alice, and some other guy who was really tall and had blonde hair. They were talking about something before Alice called over to the tall blonde guy.

"Jasper!" she squealed and motioned for them to come over. They sat down in the seats next to us.

"Fancy meeting you here, Alice." Jasper said sarcastically.

Alice giggled, "Bella, this is Jasper, Jasper, this is Bella." Jasper stuck his hand out towards me and I took it, smiling kindly at him.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" I said.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you too." I turned towards Alice and winked in approval, she smiled knowingly.

"Alice, this is Edward, he's in Calculus with me." Jasper said

"Nice to see you again, Edward."

Nervously, I turned my attention towards Edward. He seemed to sense my embarrassment and chuckled.

"Hello, again." I said shyly.

"How's your head? I'm Edward by the way."

"So I've heard, and my head is a lot better after an hour of being tortured with icepacks by the Nazi nurse. And I'm Bella." For some reason, everything I say has its way of sounding awkward, unlike Edward who seemed perfect in every way.

"Well it's finally nice to meet you under better terms, Bella.

"Yes, it is." There was a few seconds of awkward silence before I started to feel the need to say something which always ends with me getting embarrassed. Luckily, our teacher cleared her throat and we all turned our attention to her. She winked at me as if she knew I needed her to start class, yes, I was definitely going to like this teacher.

"Okay class, I'm Dr. Leudloff and I will be your Old English Literature professor for this semester. I'm glad to see new faces and not surprised to see some familiar ones," she pointedly eyed three boys sitting in the back of the classroom and everyone laughed. "Anyways, I'm going to start the year by having a debate, which we will often have. Many of you have noticed how the room is divided in half, one side old fashion and renaissancy, if that's even a word, and the other half is modern. I like having debates and discussions comparing and contrasting old English literature with modern day literature. Today, all those in favor of old English literature stand on their side of the room and those in favor of modern day literature will stand on their side of the room. Both teams will have to come up with five reasons for choosing their side and at the end of the debate, team members will be allowed to switch sides if they were persuaded by their opponents. The team with the most members at the end will be the winner. Oh, and by the end of the debate, everyone on your team will have had to introduce themselves, make it short and sweet.

The class quickly divided into two groups. Alice, of course, went to the contemporary side, dragging an indecisive Jasper with her. I laughed at the scene and walked over to the "renaissancy" side. I looked around the people on my team and was embarrassed to see Edward was standing a few people away from me, staring at me intently. I blushed and he quickly looked away, looking slightly amused and embarrassed that he had been caught. I talked to a few people on our team, discussing our reasons for liking old literature and I met Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley. Angela was nice and quiet, a huge contrast to her friend Jessica who was loud, bubbly and a "touchy, feely" type of person.

I was chosen to be one of the five spokesmen along with Edward, Angela, Mike Newton, and Angela's Boyfriend, Ben. Edward walked over to me and smiled, while I just stood there, stupidly, staring at him. He laughed and I blushed a deep red that can only be seen when I make a _complete_ fool of myself. Thankfully, Dr. Leudloff blew the whistle indicting the beginning of the debate. _Wow, that woman has_ great _timing! _ I thought to myself. The team captains, Mike and Alice, flipped a coin to decide who was going to start. Alice's team one the coin toss and Alice walked to the center of the room to state her reason and give her introduction that I was dreading.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon but I go by Alice. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi but moved to Forks, Washington when I was four. My interests are interior design, shopping, fashion, and event planning. I don't know what I'm majoring in yet. I prefer modern literature over old English literature because honestly, English literature in general, old or recent, is just boring! I mean, look at War of the Worlds, _boring!_ Modern, _American_ literature can relate to more common situations in reality, not bloodthirsty aliens from Mars attacking Earth!" Alice finished her little rant and got a roar of laughter in return. Alice is quite theatrical when she wants to be.

Mike was sitting next to me, about to give his reason when his face suddenly turned a pale green color. He stood up but then had to use me for a support. A few seconds passed and he walked to the middle of the room and opened his mouth but no intelligible words came out. Instead, he fell over landing at Alice's feet, upchucking all over her purple polka dotted ballet flats that had been her favorite since Junior year in high school. Alice gasped in horror.

"What have you done you, you nasty little child!" Alice continued to mumble, incoherently to herself. She was in shock I believe. She finally realized what shoes she was wearing and she started throwing profanities and lunging towards the unconscious Mike on the floor. Jasper held her back as Dr. Leudloff helped Mike up. I rushed over to Alice to comfort her; she was really upset.

Dr. Leudloff eventually returned from the nurse's office with an army of janitors behind her. She passed around a bottle of hand sanitizer to everyone. Alice was excused to go change her shoes but I doubt she was coming back any time soon; she was probably having funeral arrangements made for her shoes.

"Okay students, let's go have a little parade outside and we can continue our debate while the lovely soldiers- I mean janitors- take care of the mess in there." She said, obviously frazzled. We walked outside to find Alice with a shoebox in her hands, about to place it into the small hole she had dug in the ground. With the shoe funeral that Dr. Leudloff was happy to attend, we didn't ever finish the debate. Dr. Leudloff, Jasper, Edward and I all played along in the shoe funeral and said a few words. Dr. Leudloff went up first.

"Alice's shoes had a wonderful life with many footsteps and they were lucky enough to have Alice as their owner. She took them many places and the lived a very fulfilling life. May the rest in peace."

Jasper went up next, "Alice loved her shoes dearly and they will never be forgotten, they will live on in our hearts forever." Jasper went over to Alice and hugged her. Edward and I laughed at how seriously people were taking this. I went up next to pay my respects to the shoes.

"I have had many great experiences with these shoes and have known them all of their life. Alice loved them dearly and, and," I couldn't keep a straight face. I burst out with laughter, "I'm sorry Alice but this is a little extreme isn't it?" Edward joined in with the laughter along with the rest of our class and eventually Alice started laughing too.

After class, Alice and I went back to our room before we went to lunch. I carefully turned the corner to the cafeteria and was greeted by Jasper who led us over to the table where he and Edward sat, along with some scary weight lifter guy.

"This is Emmett, Edward's friend" Jasper said. Alice stuck her hand out to Emmett but he walked over to her and gave her a _huge _hug. A few seconds later he released her and she gasped for air. Edward wacked Emmett on the back of the head in disapproval.

"Emmett has an issue with personal space, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience Alice, it'll never happen again" Edward said through clenched teeth; he seemed embarrassed by his friends behavior, how odd. I laughed at this. Alice and I got up to get some food but when I passed Edward, my head started to hurt and my vision went fuzzy. I stumbled for a second and then lost my balance. Luckily, Edward caught me before my head crashed into the hard linoleum tile. My face turned bright red as I stood up. I turned to face Edward.

"You really are quite clumsy, aren't you?" I felt my face get hot and I nodded. He chuckled, "Don't worry, I think it's cute. Is it still okay with you if I come over later and make sure you haven't passed out again?

"That wouldn't be a bad idea; I guess I hit my head harder than I thought earlier."

"Yeah, I'll be over around 5:00p.m. Okay?"

"Sure"

I got my lunch and sat back down at the table with Alice. A few minutes later, a beautiful blonde girl with the same blue eyes as Jasper sat down at our table. Jasper introduced her as Rosalie, she was his twin sister. We all introduced ourselves and Rosalie started talking.

"I'm having a party on Friday night and a whole bunch of people are going to be there, do you guys wanna come?" She asked.

Alice immediately perked up which meant she had something torturous in mind for me.

"That would be really fun wouldn't it Bella?" I nodded slightly, afraid of what she meant by "fun".

"Great! I'll see you guys there. It's room 708."

We finished lunch and Alice and I went our separate ways. I had Calculus next with Professor Tchiekastvorsi. I immediately knew I was going to dislike this teacher because I couldn't even read his name let alone say it. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

After all of my classes were finished, I headed to my room where I found Alice running around, getting ready for her date with Jasper.

"Hey Alice" I yelled over the blow dryer.

"WHAT?!" I went over and unplugged the blow dryer from the wall.

"Oh hey Bella, how are felling, your head okay?"

"Its okay, I have a headache though."

"Well I hope you feel better, I picked out an outfit for your date tonight and put it on your bed. It was really herd to find a decent outfit; you really need to go shopping! Maybe this weekend…" She trailed on.

"Alice, its not a date and my clothes are perfectly fine-"I was cut off by her plugging in her blow dryer and rolling her eyes.

"What Bella? I can't here you!" She said sarcastically.

I gave up and put the outfit on; it was cute on me. It was a beautiful royal blue dress with white leggings that I wore to church one year.

Edward got here just on time after Alice had left. We watched T.V. and ordered pizza. I guess you could say it was a date but I would never tell Alice that. Edward was so perfect and totally out of my league, but I think that I'm falling for him.

**A/N: Okay! Hopefully this very long chapter will make up for my short attention span! I'm sorry if the chapter was a little unrealistic but it was so fun to write! I haven't gone to college yet so I don't really know what classes people take or what it's like so if anyone could help me with that it would be greatly appreciated. The next few chapters will be very interesting with some Jacob drama, and the big party! This chapter is dedicated to my third grade teacher, Mrs. Leudloff that passed away a few years ago, rest in peace. ******

**Lots'a Luv,**

**Ali ******


	6. Man to Man Make Out

**A/N: Hi, I was sick today so I was really bored… so bored that I started doing I SPY books and then I got a headache because I couldn't find the sixth musical frog(what the hell is a musical frog supposed to do anyways?!) Anyways, this is the "little innocent party" that you all (and by all I mean my 20 viewers) have been waiting for!**

**Lots'a luv,**

**Ali**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters… Blah…Blah…Blah… Theses were fun at first but now they're just annoying!**

**BPOV**

Alice was running around the room looking for her car keys. Apparently my white blouse and jeans didn't meat Alice's standards. When I pulled it out of my closet she gasped and launched into her little lecture on fashion while I blocked her out thoroughly. She was now going to go to the mall, buy me an "acceptable" outfit, and convince me to wear it in the next hour and I had no doubts that she could pull it off. I loved Alice but she really was a drama queen.

"I found them!" She called from the living room. "They were in the couch cushion. I'll be back before the party!" I groaned and went to get into the shower.

Alice was in my room, perched on the end of my bed when I got out of the shower. _How does she do that? _I thought. She stood up when she saw me and smiled.

"Well hello there! I found you the perfect outfit!" she sang while she bounced up and down in excitement. She ran to the side of my bed and pulled out a bag. She took out what it contained and I gasped.

"Alice! I could never pull that off in a million years! And it is WAY to short, I'll probably bend over to far and-" Alice cut me off.

"Bella! Settle down! The dress isn't that short! Tonight is _not_ a night to be worry wort! We are in COLLEGE Bella! We need to have some fun, even if your ass is showing!" I thought about Alice's words of wisdom and she was right, and the dress was very cute. It was mid thigh length with blue, black, and yellow abstract print. Alice had got me yellow tights and deadly blue high heels that I was sure to fall in.

After I put on my outfit, Alice did my makeup. She put on really cool metallic looking mascara on my top and bottom lashes, light blue eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss. She decided that I didn't need blush because my natural blush was almost constant which made me angry.

Alice looked stunning in so many ways. Her short spiky hair was gelled into neat spikes to perfection. Alice's dress was white with red trim and pink and black hearts (**Alice and Bella's outfits on my profile)**. She had tall light pink boots that matched her eye shadow. And to top it all off, she had on bright red lipstick that could get anyone's attention.

We arrived at the party a little late, to Alice's annoyance, because of a nest of birds we found in the laundry room. We had to call the humane society to come and get them. When we arrived at the party, people were mingling around. We talked to a few of the people we met so far and met their friends. We met Lauren who immediately got on Alice's bad side.

"Wasn't it so funny in the literature class when Mike barffed all over your shoes. To tell you the truth, those shoes have been out of style for a long time so it wasn't a big loss." That made Alice really angry. We got away from them as soon as possible. After a few more minutes of mingling, Alice saw jasper. Standing next to Jasper was Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. Edward smiled at me and I blushed, as usual.

The boys were dressed casually which made me jealous. Jasper had a Pink Floyd Division Bell T-Shirt on (**sorry, I just had too:)), **Emmett had on a red T-Shirt that had "Duff" from the Simpson's written on it, and Edward was wearing a brown T-shirt with a cool design in the middle which made his green eyes stand out and made my brain turn to mush; he, by far, looked the best. Rosalie looked stunning in a simple red dress and dark red lipstick that made her skin glow.

"Hey guys! How do you like the party so far?" Rosalie asked.

"It's great, but I have an idea that might get people to know each other better…" Alice had an evil grin on her face, way to evil for my likings.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, you wont get away with it. My father is a police officer and I can press charges!" Alice rolled her eyes and laughed at my threat.

"No need for that Bella, this isn't illegal." She whispered something to Rosalie and they both grinned mischievously. Rosalie walked away and seconds later the lights went dim and people grew quiet. Rosalie stood on a chair with a bottle of ketchup in her hands.

"Attention everyone! We're going to play a little game to get to know each other! Many of you have played or heard of it before, so sit in a circle so we can play Spin the Bottle!" Some people laughed, some squealed, and some whistled and yelled nasty things. I on the other hand felt like I was going to throw up. I hated Spin the Bottle because I always ended up kissing some geek or embarrassing myself. I cowered to a little corner and crouched down so no one noticed that I wasn't playing. To my surprise, Edward was sitting in the opposite corner doing the same thing. Alice noticed my absence too soon and eventually found my corner.

"Nice try Bella, but did you really think you could get out of Spin the Bottle?"

"Yes, until you had to come and find me. I'm not the only one not playing; besides, you know that I always have bad luck."

"What if it landed in Edward, would you play then?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alice, he's not even playing, and we're just friends! The last time you played matchmaker, I ended up with Eric Yorkie; he was so creepy!" Despite my complaining, Alice got me to play the game, and Emmett got Edward to play. This was going to be awful.

Sitting across from me in the circle was a big Indian kid. He was wearing a black shirt with purple flowers on it, weird. He smiled to me and winked, I pretended like I didn't see him.

"Okay people, there are no rules to this game except for that you can't touch the bottle and whoever it stops on, you have to kiss, right here. Any questions?" Rosalie explained.

"Does gender matter cuz I'm not making out with a guy, although a few of you may prefer that." Emmett burst out in laughter at his disgusting comment.

"No, gender does not matter." A couple whistles came from the group and a lot of people groaned.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

The Indian kid looked at me and then raised his hand. "Okay, Jacob goes first."

He reached forward and spun the bottle. It went around in a circle multiple times and every time it got to me, I cringed. After a few seconds of watching it spin, I started to get bored and it eventually stopped. In front of the bottle was Emmett. His face turned so white and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Jacob looked about the same.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Emmett squeaked.

"Rules are Rules."

Alice pulled out a disposable camera as Emmett and Jacob moved closer. Their lips touched for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Eww! I feel so dirty, I need a shower!" Emmett yelled. Everyone burst out into laughter. I was _really_ freaking out now, not only could I embarrass myself with a guy, but I could also embarrass myself with a girl! Alice kept eyeing me suspiciously from across the circle; she could obviously notice my face turn red, to flushed, and eventually green. The evil look remained in her eyes while she spoke.

"Why don't you go next, Bella?" I shot lasers out of my eyes at her as she gestured towards the bottle. I groaned loudly and a few people laughed as I slowly reached over. I spun the bottle with as much force possible and prayed that it would land in my favor. It started to slow and I started getting dizzy from watching it. It finally stopped and I really freaked out when I saw who it had landed on. Edward looked up and was obviously embarrassed like I was. Despite all of the embarrassment and awkwardness of this situation, I was happy that it landed on Edward, and that wasn't good. I had barely just met him and I found that he was who my thoughts were revolving around lately. I wanted to do well in school this year and didn't want anyone getting in the way of that, but what Alice had said earlier was right; I _am _in college and I do need to have fun.

"Yoo-hoo! Bella! Wake up!" Alice chirped, visibly getting impatient. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me in some sort of trance that made me feel VERY self conscious. After a second, Emmett whacked him on the side of his head. We slowly moved towards each other and our lips touched. I hadn't kissed that many boys in my life but from what I can remember, even under these circumstances, this was the best. He was so gentle and loving, although we didn't know each other that well. After a few more seconds, we broke apart, and I honestly was disappointed, but I quickly erased that thought from my head. I heard a few whistles come from my friends and I turned bright red and made a snap decision.

"How 'bout you go next Alice?" I said, obviously annoyed. She looked uncertain for a moment but quickly turned back into her over-confident self.

"Sure!" She looked at Jasper, apologetically and spun the bottle. For being so tiny, she was pretty strong. The bottle went in circles so fast that it was a blur. After what seemed to be a _very_ long time, it finally stopped. Alice slowly looked up and looked like she was going to puke; the bottle had landed on Mike. Even though I was happy to get revenge on Alice, I also felt bad for her. Lauren started laughing a really corny and fake laugh. Jasper was being held back by Emmett and he looked like he wanted to rip both Mike and Lauren limb from limb.

After Alice got over her nausea, she glared viciously at Mike. Poor Mike looked scared out of his wits, an angry boyfriend to his left and a bitchy pixie to his right. I hated calling Alice bitchy but she could have her moments and right now she looked deadly and no one dare say anything to her. She quickly stood up and crossed the circle to get to Mike. She bent down and barely touched her lips to his and then excused herself from the circle. I saw her go over to the counter where a few others were, and she got a _beer _out of the cooler. I wanted to protest but I was scared senseless for what she might do to me. I decided to let her have her so called "college fun" because according to her, everyone had to get a hangover before they turned twenty-one.

Jasper went over and silently sat over by Alice while everyone else continued the game. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I also went and sat on in the kitchen. We watched others play the game for a while; nothing was very interesting until it was Lauren's turn. Her spin landed on Jessica and everyone started laughing. They awkwardly kissed and then grimaced.

After the game was over, everyone started dancing to the music. Rosalie and Emmett got up to dance; they seemed to get along really well. Alice was still staring into space with a beer in her hand. Edward stood up and turned towards me.

"Do you want to dance?" I got really nervous; I'm a really bad dancer.

"Umm… I can't… well I can, but not without hurting myself." I admitted. He laughed at this but then took my hand and started pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Don't worry, I wont let you hurt yourself."

He placed his hands on my waist and we began moving to the music. I was actually having a good time. Then we started talking and I started embarrassing myself yet again.

"So, how was your first week of college?" He asked.

"Eventful… Most of my teachers suck. My history teacher was in the Vietnam War and can only hear out of his left ear. He moved from Hungary when he was ten years old so English is his second language and you can barely understand what he's saying. He also freaks out when someone makes a loud noise because he thinks it's a bomb, that part is kind of sad actually."

"Well… he seems, very interesting. What about your other teachers?"

"Professor Dwyer is my Chemistry teacher and he's really boring so Alice and I usually just sleep. He also has a temper though because he caught us sleeping yesterday and threw the chalkboard eraser at Alice." I laughed remembering the look on Alice's face when she woke up. He laughed also and I continued.

"My calculus teacher is crazy. He has some weird German name but Alice just calls him Hitler because we can't pronounce his last name and he seriously looks like a dictator. He also has that creepy little Hitler mustache so we all try to avoid him. He and the Nazi nurse could really get along." Edward was grinning the whole time and when I looked up at him, he started laughing.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about our teachers and favorite books, colors, ect. We really had a lot in common and he was really easy to be around. At about 12:30 a.m., Jasper came up to us, supporting a drunken Alice.

"Well, I see Alice achieved her 'hangover before twenty-one' goal." I said, mildly amused.

"I don't know what to do with her! She hasn't been coherent for the past thirty minutes!" Right as Jasper was saying this, Lauren came up behind us, about to insult Alice. Alice turned around and was about to say something to Lauren but her face turned a sick shade of green. She leaned over and threw up all over Alice's shoes. We all stood there in silent shock for a moment but then wee all burst out into laughter. Lauren screamed and turned an evil shade of purple. She stormed into Rosalie's bathroom, dragging Jessica with her.

Jasper threw Alice over his shoulder and we went to tell Rosalie goodbye. We were walking back to Alice and mine's room with the boys when we saw Lauren walking to her room with a pair of wet shoes in her hand. I decided to have some fun.

"Hey Lauren! Wasn't it _so_ funny when Alice puked all over your shoes? I mean, those shoes are _way_ out of style so it wasn't a big loss or anything." I laughed her cheesy type of laugh and then walked of before she had a chance to reply. I looked over my shoulder and say her standing there with a dumbfounded expression. When we turned the corner we all burst into laughter. Alice spoke up from over Jaspers shoulder.

"That was so funny, Bellielli! She totally had it comin'" We could barely make out what Alice had said which only made us laugh harder. We eventually got to our room and Jasper went to put Alice to bed to make sure she wouldn't pass out. I turned to say goodbye to Edward.

"Well, goodnight. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too… Um, do you want to go out, maybe tomorrow night?" I was not expecting that. I quickly went over my schedule in my head and was happy because I didn't have anything planned for tomorrow.

"Sure! That would be great, I can't wait."

"Well, I'll see you then… Tell Alice I hope she feels better because I bet she'll feel like crap in the morning." I laughed, I'll have to be really quiet and have a lot of coffee ready for her. Edward leaned forward and kissed me and the cheek. My heart fluttered and I smiled widely.

"Goodnight" He whispered. _God, he was hot_ I thought.

"Goodnight" After I said that, Jasper walked out and they turned to go to their rooms. I sighed and went inside and locked the door. I was so pathetic, what happened to doing well in school and not letting anything get in my way? I had only known Edward for a few days but he was completely in control of my life; he was just so damn cute!

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alice throwing up in the bathroom. I went to go check on her and she was hutched over the toilet. I stayed with her all night and got her some Sprite at about 3a.m. She woke up at 9:30 a.m. and I had a fresh pot of coffee waiting for her. She was pale and her hair was spiked everywhere. I told her about the night before which made her happy.

"You really said that to Lauren? I would've given anything to be conscious for that!" I laughed at that.

"You were conscious, just not coherent."

At about 1:00p.m. Jasper came to check on Alice, and I went to go get lunch for them. I couldn't stop thinking about my date tonight; I was really excited and nervous. I can't wait!

**A/N: Okay, I like this chapter but I'm better with funny more than romantic so it was a challenge for me but I hope you liked it! Also, I AM NOT PROMOTING UNDER-AGED DRINKING! Just to make sure that's clear, I've done the DARE program and I DON'T think under-aged drinking is cool. Since I'm sick with the stomach flu, I will try to work on the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you for all who review!**

**Lots'a Luv,**

**-Ali**


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ

I am proud to announce that I will be UPDATING both my stories, Uncle Sam Wants You and Off to College, in the next 24 HOURS

I am proud to announce that I will be UPDATING both my stories, Uncle Sam Wants You and Off to College, in the next 24 HOURS! And to make up for the extremely long time in which I had been lazy and didn't update, I will be writing five chapters for each story and that will be done by the end of the week! Once again, I am extremely sorry for the wait and I'll have the next chapters up by tomorrow at 3:30 p.m. at the latest. Stay tuned!

Lots'a Luv,

Ali


End file.
